tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Gets Spooked
Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. Plot After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and fall into a ravine. Sir Topham Hatt punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who tried to cross the same ravine and fell into the swamp below. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson and take him across the bridge. After seeing the ghost heading towards him, (though it is just an engine formed by fireflies) Duncan is spooked and runs back to the safety of the shed. Characters * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * The Ghost Engine (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Boulder Quarry Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines. However, in the fourth season, larger than normal models of the narrow gauge engines were used in close-ups. * The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle sound. * The engine formed by the fireflies resembles Rheneas. * In the US version, the lines "Once there, whistled good bye" and "he puffed away" are omitted. * When the trucks break away from Peter Sam, a "boing" sound is heard in the UK, while an actual "snap" is heard in the US version. * In the UK narration, after Duncan complains that Skarloey will take his favourite place in the shed, Duncan's driver says, "We can't go back until we've collected all the trucks". In the US narration, he says, "We have to collect our cars first". * When the trucks fall into the ravine, music is heard in the US version but not in the UK version. * The Italian title is "Trick for Duncan". In Japan, this episode is called, "Events of the Night of the Full Moon". Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled good bye, but Rusty is a Diesel and does not have a whistle. * Peter Sam's trucks come off the bridge coupled, but when they fall into the ravine they fall one by one, uncoupled. * Duncan's face moves when he cries "Whoo-oo-oo!" * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible. * Seven trucks are allowed up the incline in this episode, but in Trucks!, only five were allowed. * Brakevans should have been added to Peter Sam and Duncan's trains. * Sir Topham Hatt blames Peter Sam for the trucks breaking away, but it was not Peter Sam's fault. Gallery File:DuncanGetsSpookedUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DuncangetsSpooked2.jpg|Skarloey File:DuncangetsSpooked3.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked4.jpg|Peter Sam File:DuncangetsSpooked5.jpg|Rusty File:DuncangetsSpooked6.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked7.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked8.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked9.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked10.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked11.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked12.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked13.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked14.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked15.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked16.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked17.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked18.jpg|Duncan File:DuncangetsSpooked19.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked20.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked21.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked23.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.jpg Episode thumb|450px|left Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes